I Won't Give Up, With or Without You
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'The young man reach up his hand, stroking his girlfriends face. Her eyes closed and reopened, looking even more beautiful than before. To him, they were like the night sky or the sunrise; beautiful. But Duncan had to shake his head clear from the daydream. All of it might have been true, but Courtney was long gone.' Happy New Year, everyone!


**I Won't Give Up, With or Without You**

The young man reach up his hand, stroking his girlfriends face. Her eyes closed and reopened, looking even more beautiful than before. To him, they were like the night sky or the sunrise; beautiful. Nothing could ever compare to how breathtaking the two were as they stared deeply back into his own.

The young girl smiled, rolling over onto her back and staring up into the starry night once again. But her boyfriend didn't take his eyes off her. She reminded him of the stars so much that he didn't need the real things when he was with her. Courtney was beautiful and breathtaking, she had comes so far from when the two had first met. And Duncan could not have been prouder of her.

But Duncan had to shake his head clear from the daydream. All of it might have been true, but Courtney was long gone. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. Duncan still had a hard time coming to terms with everything that had gone down between the two. He would wake up in the morning and wonder why Courtney wasn't lying beside him. And then he'd remember.

His whole world had gone with her. She took every piece of him when Courtney had walked out of that door. Her words still hung in the bleak air of their once shared apartment. They cut out his heart as if he was some animal for serving.

Duncan just wasn't the same without Courtney. He used to be all loud and boisterous, but now he was lost and useless. Courtney took his purpose with her when she left.

The green haired teenager toyed with the phone in his hand. He had texted her again. She had received and read it. But no reply. There was never a reply. Duncan refused to give up on his girl and his relationship. Though he acted as if he didn't care about anything but himself, deep down Duncan knew everyone knew he was nothing without Courtney with him anymore. He didn't remember how he had coped with his life before that stupid show had introduced them. They had been pushed together in a few weeks of desperation and...Duncan just knew he would never be the same again.

And now, no matter how rough things got for him and Courtney, he still showed his love. Even if she wanted nothing to do with him, he refused to look down. It was up all the way and Courtney would see it.

The apartment was a mess, so was Duncan. No clean clothes or even a shower. He just sat and waited. He'd barely eaten. Not that he was able to cook a thing without his girlfriend around. He was living off take-out once again. Duncan just could not get into a normal routine.  
He couldn't rest, but he couldn't fight. He had very little life left in him.

But Courtney needed her space. Courtney always needed her space. At the age of nineteen, living with her boyfriend was not ideal. They fought all the time and just simply got on each others nerves. She needed a way to escape it all and found herself leaving for her parents house every few months to stop her from doing something she regretted.

Duncan just stayed at home, patiently waiting to see when she would return to him. She always returned. And Duncan would take the blame and they would both apologise and make up for missed time. Because neither could accept their lives without each other. It was a silly pattern they fell into all over again. Neither was willing to quit the other, there was too much life in them to settle for anyone else by this point.

Sleepless nights still filled Duncan's life. He was running on empty Nd wanting to see his Princess come home. Even the brightest of stars like his Courtney burned with anger, but it never lasted for long. There was no need to give up on each other over such a small heated discussion. Petty things.

So when he picked up his phone to give her one more voicemail, she answered instead.

A/N: HEY GUYS!  
This is just a quick oneshot/songfic I have been working on O.O  
Songs are a mash-up of I Won't Give up and Without You

I know it has been a while since I wrote Anything and this is pretty petty...

BUT GUESS WHAT?!  
I broke my foot -.-  
I broke it about a week and a half ago and it's pretty uncomfortable to sit in one position for so long...  
So that is my excuse for lack of writing and shitty quality when I finally do!  
And Aaron is bugging the shit outta me via text right now -.-

However!  
To make up for it I'm gonna send this to Maddi for ya'll!  
If you don't know, Maddz is my beta! And I don't send my work to her enough...BUT I WILL WITH THIS ONE!

So, happy new year guys! I hope 2013 is awesome and I also hope ya'll had an awesome Christmas and got everything you wanted! I GOT AN IPAD MINI! Which is actually what I am writing this on :O

Haha! Hope you have a good New Years Eve! I'm going for an all you can eat curry buffet...uh, yeah... IT SOUNDS GOOD TO ME XD

Thanks for reading, please review (:

Love, Miss C. Rhiannon X


End file.
